Alarm Clock
by xxcchi
Summary: "Terkadang kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh sudut pandangmu sendiri, yaitu melihat ke arah kehidupan melalui sudut yang baik." Luhan percaya suatu hari Kris akan kembali menjadi Kris yang baik, Kris yang menariknya dari jurang keputusasaan. Dan Kris berharap alarm bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk tak berujung ini. KrisHan!


FF ini dipersembahkan untuk kakak tersayang , maaf kalau FFnya gak jelas gini :"v kakak taulah FF aku gak ada yang bener, kalau gak Angst ya rated M, maafkan adikmu ini kak :"v

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kris itu brengsek.

Semua orang bilang begitu, mulai dari tetangga, teman, bahkan teman dari temannya. Semua orang. Tapi bagi Luhan yang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Kris adalah segalanya. Dunia, keluarga, dan kekasihnya.

Cinta membuat Luhan buta. Mengabaikan sikap Kris yang semakin hari semakin kasar. Tetap tersenyum walaupun sisi gelap Kris muncul sepenuhnya. Luhan tetaplah Luhan, pemuda baik hati yang dimanfaatkan dengan kejam oleh orang yang ia cintai. Setelah semua yang terjadi, dia memaafkan dan bertahan disamping Kris.

Entah dia bodoh atau naïf, dia tak peduli. Selama Kris di sisinya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Meski fisiknya yang penuh luka lebam tidak bisa berbohong. Disaat lukanya masih terasa perih ditambah pusing yang melanda, Luhan dipaksa menjadi pemuas nafsu bejat Kris.

Seperti pagi ini…

"Akh! S-Sakit Kris-unhh.."

Luhan menggigit bibir saat lubangnya dihantam dengan keras dan cepat. Dengan posisi _doggie style,_ Kris bisa dengan leluasa melesakkan penis besarnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Ah! K-Kris, lebih cepat.. Ahh!"

Airmata mengalir deras, lubang masih dihantam, belum lagi pinggang yang membiru akibat remasan Kris. Dan Luhan masih bisa meminta Kris untuk bergerak lebih cepat hanya karena penis besar Kris dengan telak mengenai prostatnya? Sebut Luhan masokis.

Luhan mengejang, refleks mengetatkan lubangnya saat dirasa ejakulasi datang semakin dekat, "Ah! Ah! Ngh- Kris~"

Kris menggeram rendah, suara desahan dan lubang ketat Luhan tidak pernah gagal membuat libidonya naik. Penisnya mulai membesar dan berdenyut-denyut menyesakkan.

Kris mendekat ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik dengan suara rendah yang menggoda, "Khh.. kau memang _bitch_ , Luhan."

Hanya dengan bisikan Kris di telinganya, Luhan ejakulasi dengan hebat. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit sakit.

Kris menyusul tak lama kemudian. Menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi lubang Luhan. Menetralkan nafas, mengeluarkan penisnya, lalu memakai celananya kembali. Setelah itu Kris keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang kelelahan sendirian.

Selalu seperti ini. Tak ada pelukan dan kecupan selamat tidur. Dia merasa seperti boneka pemuas nafsu daripada kekasih. Luhan tersenyum sedih seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang memberat. Biarlah dia tertidur sebentar, beristirahat dari lelahnya hidup dan kejamnya dunia.

* * *

 _Sore itu, Kris berjalan memasuki Café langganannya. Memilih meja yang berada di pojok sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar Café._

 _Kris menoleh saat suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya, "Selamat datang tuan, ada yang ingin anda pesan?"_

 _Kris terpesona melihat kecantikan pemuda pemilik suara lembut tersebut, "Aku pesan secangkir espresso dan cheese cake."_

 _Pemuda cantik itu mencatat pesanan Kris dan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum Kris menahan tangannya, "Maaf tuan?"_

 _Kris sedikit salah tingkah dan melepas genggamannya, "Apa kau pelayan baru? Aku baru melihatmu."_

 _Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ne, saya baru seminggu bekerja disini."_

 _"Siapa namamu?" Kris menatapnya intens._

 _"Namaku Luhan."_

* * *

 _Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, dari sekedar perkenalan biasa, perbincangan ringan, hingga Kris yang menjemputnya saat Luhan selesai bekerja. Luhan mulai menganggap Kris sebagai sahabat._

 _Tidak setelah mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di taman sebelum pulang malam itu. Luhan menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di panti asuhan dan Kris menjadi pendengar yang baik. Luhan terisak, betapa ingin dia bertemu orangtuanya yang sudah tertidur damai di sisi Tuhan._

 _Kris memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan, "Menangis tak akan mengubah keadaan, hanya bergerak dan melangkah maju yang bisa menggantikan kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan."_

 _Kris menangkup pipi Luhan, mengelusnya pelan, "Kau masih punya orang-orang yang menyayangimu disini. Ada anak-anak panti asuhan, Ahjumma yang merawatmu, teman kerjamu,"_

 _Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, "Dan yang terpenting… ada aku. Matahari yang besar juga perlu bulan untuk menerangi setiap sudut bumi. Jadi apa aku boleh berada disampingmu?"_

 _Luhan terperangah. Tangisannya berhenti, matanya fokus menyelami mata indah Kris. Luhan menemukan kepingan dirinya yang hilang. Hanya dengan kata-kata Kris barusan, Luhan merasa penuh, merasa hidup._

 _Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan mencium Kris dalam, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang disambut baik oleh Kris._

 _Tak lama ciuman panas dan penuh cinta itu terlepas, Luhan berbisik dengan nafas yang belum teratur, "Aku.. aku mencintaimu Kris."_

 _Kris tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."_

 _Dan Luhan pulang dengan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya erat._

* * *

Luhan terbangun saat tendangan Kris mendarat tepat di ulu hatinya. Luhan terbatuk hebat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bangun. Ada tamu yang harus kau layani, mandi dan bersiaplah." Kris berkata dengan dingin sebelum keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Luhan untuk bersiap.

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus cepat, atau Kris akan menyiksanya lebih dari ini.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengingat mimpinya tadi. Pertemuannya dengan Kris 2 tahun lalu selalu berefek baik pada moodnya.

Tapi kembali ke kenyataan, Kris 2 tahun lalu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kris yang sekarang. Sisi gelap Kris keluar dengan sempurna, salah satunya bahwa Kris adalah oknum perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan boneka pemuas nafsu orang-orang bejat di luar sana. Salah satu korbannya adalah Luhan. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Setelah mandi seadanya, Luhan berbaring di kasur. Tak lama orang yang menjadi tamunya datang.

'Tua bangka berdasi yang memuakkan.' Luhan membatin.

Luhan membiarkan orang tua bangka di hadapannya memuaskan nafsu pada tubuhnya. Luhan hanya perlu mendesah keras dan uang akan mengalir deras ke dompetnya. Kris akan senang. Selama Kris senang, maka matipun Luhan rela.

* * *

Malamnya Luhan bekerja di Café yang sama saat dia bertemu Kris dulu. Walaupun dia merasa tubuhnya sedang tidak fit, Luhan tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

Sehun, teman kerja Luhan merasa khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? kantong mata Luhan semakin hitam, belum lagi batuk-batuk kecil yang menyerang tubuh ringkihnya.

Dan benar saja, Luhan limbung, hampir terjatuh kalau Sehun terlambat menahan tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ pulang, badanmu panas _hyung_. Beristirahatlah dirumah."

Luhan menggeleng lemah, " _Gwaenchana_ Sehunna, _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendesah, Luhan sangat keras kepala, "Tak ada tapi-tapian, aku akan izin ke manajer _hyungnim_ dan mengantar _hyung_ pulang. _Hyung_ tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana."

Luhan tertawa kecil, Sehun adiknya yang manis bisa sangat tegas dan penuntut kalau diperlukan. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun datang menghampiri Luhan dan memapahnya jalan.

"Sehunna, aku bukan orang tua yang harus kau tuntun." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi nanti _hyung_ limbung lagi, sudahlah, orang sakit menurut saja." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Luhan mengangguk, "Uh- baiklah."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil menikmati kota Seoul di malam hari. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran Sehun, tapi dia takut membuat Luhan tersinggung. Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu. Pertanyaannya juga menyangkut kebaikan Luhan.

Dengan suara kecil, Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya, " _Hyung,_ apa kau masih bersama orang yang bernama Kris itu?"

Luhan menoleh, "Ya, memangnya kenapa Sehunna?"

Sehun merasa marah, "Tinggalkan dia _hyung_! Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban kejahatannya. Kai bilang padaku dia orang dibalik perdagangan manusia, dia brengsek. Dan jangan kira aku tidak tahu semua lebam di tubuhmu adalah perbuatannya."

Luhan tersenyum, menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya Sehunna."

Mata Sehun membulat, "Ini demi kebaikanmu _hyung_! Demi masa depanmu!"

Luhan masih dengan senyuman menjawab dengan lirih, "Terkadang kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh sudut pandangmu sendiri, yaitu melihat ke arah kehidupan melalui sudut yang baik."

Sehun terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sudah sampai Sehunna, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Suara Luhan membuat lamunan Sehun buyar.

Sehun merasa perasaan aneh bergejolak di hatinya. Perasaan seakan Luhan akan pergi… selamanya. " _Hyung_ , berjanjilah untuk tetap baik-baik saja."

"Tentu, _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, sampai bertemu besok."

Setelah memastikan Luhan aman di rumahnya, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Dia tidak tau saja bayang-bayang kematian menunggu Luhan di dalam sana.

Luhan terkejut saat melihat Kris sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, "Siapa itu?" Mata Kris menyorot tajam.

"Sehun, teman kerjaku. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang." Luhan menjawab sambil melepas sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menyeret Luhan ke kamar, lalu menghempaskannya dengan keras ke kasur. Luhan sedikit takut melihat percikan kemarahan di mata Kris.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh berdekatan dengan lelaki lain? Kau milikku, dan selamanya menjadi milikku."

Dan dengan itu semua pakaian Luhan berserakan di laintai, menyisakan tubuh polos di bawah kungkungan Kris.

"D-Dia hanya temanku, tidak lebih.." Luhan berusaha membela dirinya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, dia tidak boleh berdekatan dengan siapapun, tapi Kris menjual tubuhnya. Luhan membutuhkan keadilan.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris dari atas tubuhnya, berniat menyadarkan Kris bahwa dia telah menyakiti Luhan terlalu jauh. Kris murka, dia menganggap itu adalah penolakan Luhan terhadapnya.

Kejadian berlangsung cepat, Kris menyambar gunting di atas meja, menahan Luhan di kasur dan dua tusukan bersarang di dadanya.

Luhan terbelalak merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ah, sepertinya dia akan segera berjumpa dengan orangtuanya di surga.

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, Luhan mengusap pipi Kris, "A..ku men.. cintaimu…" Dan tangannya terkulai lemas, mata terpejam tenang, Luhan terlihat sangat cantik di tidur panjangnya.

Kris tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan." Lalu dia mulai menyetubuhi tubuh tidak bernyawa Luhan.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatannya, Kris memeluk Luhan. Sebelum dia memasuki alam mimpi, Kris menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir Luhan yang membiru.

"Kau milikku."

* * *

Suara alarm membuat Kris terbangun dari tidur. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke samping dan menghela nafas lega. Luhan tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga dada.

Syukurlah, hanya mimpi buruk.

Kris tersenyum. Tapi tunggu, Luhan tidur terlalu tenang, nafasnya pun tak terdengar. Dan Kris sontak menjerit saat dia menyingkap selimut Luhan. Tampak dua tusukan bersarang di dadanya dengan _bed cover_ mereka yang penuh darah kering.

Kris menyadari satu hal… ini bukan mimpi.

Ini kenyataan.

 **End.**


End file.
